


I'll never leave

by sweetyellowlemonade



Category: Tekken, Tekken (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and lars 28, lee is 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade
Summary: Lars has a bad dream, but Lee is there to confort him





	I'll never leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't follow the lore. It is more like a normal life au. Lee is 30 and Lars 28. Lee works as a successful businessman.

Lars was there. On his knees. Paralysed, not able to move even one muscle. He couldn't hear anything. Nothing more than a desperate cry. It took him a few seconds to realise it came from him. He was screaming. And despite feeling his troath torn apart, despite not being any other sound besides his own voice, Lee couldn't hear him.

"LEE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" helplessness overwhelmed his words.

The other man stayed still, giving his back to Lars, remaining the same. Then, he started walking.

Lars' eyes filled with tears. He didn't try to hold them, but let them roll down his cheeks. Unintelligible howlings went with his grimace and painful expression. It seemed like tens of knives were hammering down his spine, but the truth was that the pain he was suffering wasn't comparable.

"LEE!" he kept begging, he would beg until the very end. Until he fainted right there. He closed his eyes with all his strength and tried to move. He stood up, he had managed to got up. Without hesitation, he ran towards the albino. But he couldn't reach him. His legs moved in slow motion, as if he was running in a swimming pool full of water. Every step he took, he felt his body attracting to the floor. Luckily, Lee had stopped.

Lars sobbed, he crawled and moved as he could. He was closer to Lee than before. Even though his vision was blurry because of the tears, he could swear that they were only one meter apart.

"Lee...!" he sobbed apalled. It only rested a last effort, a last stroke, he only had to move a little and everything would end.

It was then when Lee turned his head, he fixed his eyes on Lars, coldly. Then, he vanished, and it all turned black.

 

The dark haired opened his eyes, panting and searching for oxygen so it could fill his chest. He had no air. His eyes were wet and he felt cold sweat covering his forehead.

"Hey, hey...!" it was Lee who talked. Fortunately, everything seemed to be the same. They both were in their shared flat, lying in the double bed on their room, one next to the other. The digital clock over the nightstand showed it was 03:24 a.m.

Lars sat and pinched his frown, still anxious .

"Ugh..." he blindly searched for the lamp's switch over the nightstand until he found it. With the light turned on, Lee decided to talk.

"Babe, are you okay?" the elder changed his position so he could talk to him easily.

"Yeah... Just..." Lars laid down again and settled his head over his partner's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Lee smiled satisfied and surrounded his torso with his arm, making the other feel safe.

"A nightmare?" he asked in a deep voice.

"How did you know?"

"I sensed it. You seemed to be suffering, but i didn't want to wake you up. Maybe I was wrong."

Lars laughed a bit.

"Since when are you wrong?"

"You're right." Lee smirked and kissed his cheek. "You feel better now?" Lars felt how those words filled the emptiness he was going through. There weren't so many times where Lee showed serious worries, so having a little of that, a bit more of that side made Lars fall for him even more.

"Yeah..." the brown haired muttered. "Lee... Promise me something."

"Huh?" the elder asked, still smiling a little.

"Never leave." Lars looked up. He was a bit embarrassed when he said that kind of things, but after all the time they had passed together, he could express it naturally.

"You really thought I would?"

"I just want to make sure."

"I'll never leave." the white haired whispered to then shortly kiss the other's lips.

The younger quitted Lee's arms to switch off the lights, and then come back to them.

"Good night" Lars whispered.

"Good night."

And thus, Lars closed his eyes. He wasn't afraid of coming back to sleep. Because he knew Lee was there, close to him. Hugging him. He knew Lee would never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tekken fandom is literally dead, or i dont even know if it has a fandom. Still, I wrote this because i recently got hyped about Tekken, and got interested in Lee's lore since i loved him since i was little and played Tekken 4. Really i love Lee so much and i think he and Lars are kinda cute together.
> 
> Also im currently blaming me because nobody will read this omg


End file.
